pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
This page contains spoilers for the first episode of The Pink Corruption. Proceed with caution. Plot Cold Opening The episode begins with a view of the night sky. It then shows The Sun waking up welcoming everyone to Paradise. It announces that it's the 4th anniversary of the Tree of Life. The Sun then announces that it will be when the Tree of Life will unleash a new hero to protect Paradise. The Sun calls all of the citizens of Paradise to gather around the Tree of Life. It is shown that all of the citizens, save for one, are plants. Once all of the citizens gather, The Sun addresses the sole citizen who isn't a plant, asking if he's ready. That citizen turns out to be Cube. Cube is tasked with going into the Tree of Life with The Sun to fetch the new hero. Cube nervously approaches and taps on the cyan part of the Tree. The Tree glows and soon, both The Sun and Cube are inside that area. The Sun gleefully tells Cube that he will be the one to raise and assist the new Hero. Cube reluctantly accepts this task, perhaps nervous. The Sun and Cube reach the centre of the cyan part. There is a radiant "well" with a tree in the centre. A small cyan square is seen and Cube picks it up. Cube looks at the cyan square, and he smiles with blue hearts floating by on the right. The camera shows the small cyan square with an adorable smile and what could be dimples or blushes. It smiles and the screen fades to white, signaling the intro. Action Cube is seen happily walking while holding Cyan to the lake. Cube places Cyan on his head and poofs his body away, leaving only his head and hands to swim Cyan to his home. The day quickly turns to night, and Cyan falls asleep on top of Cube, much to his surprise. A black time card, which reads "later that night" appears for a few seconds before fading to show Cube and Cyan fast asleep. However, soon after, a scary pink figure (Dub) is seen in a nightmare-like vision by Cyan. Cyan's eyes shoot open, and another vision appears, this time showing the Boss's scary smile and glowing eye, scaring Cyan fully awake. He wakes up Cube and tries to tell him about what he saw. However, only frightened chirps are heard. Nonetheless, Cube seems to understand and comforts Cyan. Cube concludes that it must've been a bad dream. However, Cyan has yet another vision of Dub, causing his eyes to once more to widen. Out of complete panic, Cyan seems to scream and dashes off to the right before coming back and slamming into the wall, cracking it in the process. Cube walks over to see Cyan completely knocked out, apparently unaware of what Cyan has seen. The next day, The Sun announces that the weather for the day will be foggy and tells everyone to be careful. Then, they swipe the clouds together, forming the fog. Copter is seen flying, annoyed by the fog. While they're flying, they spot a pink mountain eminent amongst the blue mountains. They go and investigate. They fly into the cave and are horrified by what they see. Inside the cave, is Dub, contained by a clear seal. He is seen sitting criss-cross, probably thinking of how to corrupt Paradise until he spots Copter and gives them a look. The Helicopter speeds out of there, screaming "MONSTER!!!" The screen fades to Cube patting Cyan on the bandaged part of his head from where hit himself last night. Cube is still unaware of why Cyan freaked out like that. He's now aware that it was more than a nightmare and asks Cyan if there's something he needs to know. Cyan once again tries to tell Cube what he saw. But of course, all that comes out are chirps, leaving a baffled Cube. Cube points this out ("I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're saying. Is there any other way can talk to me?") and Cyan gets an idea. He flashes white and now dons a body with legs. In this form, Cyan can communicate with Cube. Cube is amazed by this, and Cyan reveals that it is their true form. Cyan tells Cube that the other was for getting around and that he'll remain in this form to allow communication. With that, Cube brings up about last night. Cyan's eyes widen and before he could utter a word, Copter is heard screaming "MONSTER!!!" again. Confused, Cube and Cyan head to the window and see Helicopter flying around crazily, warning everyone to head inside and is desperately wanting to know where the hero (Cyan) is. To Cyan's horror, he worriedly asks if the "monster" (Dub) is already arriving. Cyan tells Cube to come along and find the "monster". Cube asks why he has to come along, completely forgetting his responsibility in aiding Cyan. Cyan tells him that his help is needed and literally whisks him off the floor. Cyan and Cube search for the Boss, Cyan presumably dashing to move around faster, until Cyan spots the pink mountain where he's contained. He flies into the cave. Cyan and Cube stop at the mouth of the cave. Cyan slides Cube off his head and Cube re-creates his body and stands up. Dub is sleeping, as Cyan observes that the seal that the previous hero had used has been weakened, explaining why Dub can be seen in the first place. Cube asks how the seal can be strengthened, and Cyan informs Cube that he's needed to for Cyan to sync with the Tree of Life. He tells Cube to put his hands up as if forming an upside-down triangle. Cyan happily answers, "Exactly!" and dashes above Cube as if to form a diamond. What follows is a lengthy scene of Cyan syncing up to the Tree of Life. Fortunately, it goes successfully and the hero can strengthen the seal. The seal completely contains Dub, and the mountain is now blue again. With Dub sealed up, Cube asks if Cyan has to go, which he assures that he doesn't need to and that heroes will stay for as long as their caretaker's lifespan. As they both walk out of the cave, Cyan asks Cube for his name, and vice versa. Cyan reminds Cube that he was born the day before ("I was born yesterday! I don't have a name.") and Cube remembers that it was his responsibility to name him. Cyan is named based on his color. They both happily go and meet the others, unaware that the trouble they thought was sealed is only beginning. Dub scoffs at the duo, as they believed that sealing him is enough to stop him. He smiles menacingly as he shoots his hand down into the ground. The hand slithers around in the dirt, out of the mountain, into the river, completely corrupting it as it swims around. Dub then warns Cyan that he has a surprise waiting for him, as he smiles menacingly again. Conclusion Cube and Cyan are seen walking around in paradise. Cube tells Cyan about the citizens who are plants (but are also referred to as shapes). There is a shape in a blue jacket speaking to George's family in the background. Cube tells Cyan that he is his childhood friend and leader of the citizens. Cube calls out his name, revealed to be Lythorus (Lycanthropy when corrupted) Lythorus heads over them and greets Cube introduces Cyan and Lythorus to each other. He also hints that he (Cyan) was the hero from yesterday, Lythorus also notices that he got 'larger' from yesterday. Cube tells Lythorus that they sealed Dub that was about to take over Paradise again. Lythorus was happy with this, as he didn't want to see the Pink Corruption again (cue plain pink background). Cyan asks what the Pink Corruption and Lythorus explained about how, when he and Cube were young 'uns, the Pink Corruption spread through Paradise. The music fades away as Lythorus tells Cyan how the infection occurs, with the process happening to George behind Lythorus. George starts to infect his wife and kids. Cube and Cyan were shocked to see this, but Lythorus doesn't realize what happened until he looks behind him. The now infected family attacks the trio. Lythorus, with Cube carrying Cyan, run from the infected shapes. Lythorus thought that Cube and Cyan sealed The Boss. Cube told Cyan that they did seal the monster. Cyan was saddened for this while they replied with a sad face. Cube tells Lythorus that they know a place they can hide. Lythorus and Cube (with Cyan) runs to a Cave and goes inside it, Cube sealed out the cave with a huge rock. Cyan doesn't understand how they got infected. The video ends with a black screen card saying "To Be Continued", Cube also appears in the screen, in his shape form, that he"will see you real soon" and the credits start. Credits In the background, '''Cyan, Cube, Lythorus, Copter '''and '''Ketches '''are looking at the night sky as the Credits list all those who were involved in the project. The credits also mention what programs have been used for Pink Corruption. After the credits, the Ending card appears on the screen saying "Have a great day!" Episode Breakdown Introduced Characters * Cube * Cyan * Sun * Heli * Lythorus * Dub Statuses Trivia *This is the only episode posted on Lucas' account. All of the other episodes are posted on another account named BreaBear Jones (who is Lucas’ sister.) *There are some canon divergences compared to the original Just Shapes & Beats. This is because The Pink Corruption is an AU (Alternate Universe) *The part where Cube takes Cyan home is similar to the cutscene in Paradise, where the Big Cube in-game holds the Blue Cube as they both slide down into the river *It is shown that Cube can disembody himself. *It is also shown that Cyan and the other heroes can take either the form of simple shapes or have bodies. Category:Episodes